Flying Gravity
by Oliviax3
Summary: Her voice fills the air with a never ending waterfall of words. Words you don't exactly understand and yet, to interrupt would be like stopping the downpour of gravity.[Ishida x Orihime]


**Title**: Flying Gravity  
**Rating**: K+  
**Pairing/Characters:** Uryuu Ishida and Inoue Orihime. Implied Ishihime.**  
Warnings: **ummm.. nope! No spoilers! Fluffy though. Beware.**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach... wow, thats a topic to think about! but no. I don't.  
**Summary**: Her voice fills the air with a never ending waterfall of words. Words you don't exactly understand and yet, to interrupt would be like stopping the downpour of gravity.  
**A/N: **This is only my second piece of IshiHime so don't expect... a lot? Yea. But you can expect some OCCness because this paring is particularly hard to write for. They're both such complicated, unpredictable and intricate characters. PLUS (too add to my misery) I wrote this in second person which I've NEVER done before. But if you can somehow understand it, there's a lot of unsaid things in the piece, and hopefully I pulled it off in a fashionable way so it looks like I did such things on purpose. -blush-

And before I forget, this piece goes out to **Alaena Night** who's wonderful. Hopefully I did some justice to this pairing, who she writes for so well.

**Please comment and critic  
**

* * *

You hear nothing but her. 

Nothing but her voice, which drown even your deepest thoughts. Her voice is that of silk and velvet, innocently making its way into your mind, robbing you of any coherent idea of what is real and what she's saying.

You try to analyze it, to make some sense of her. At first you break down sentences. Then, you interrogate each word, desperately looking for some hidden meaning. But you give up; her words are mysteries to you, clues to quests you can never solve.

You're frustrated, scowling as you listen to her, the confusion too much for you to handle. You stuff your hands in your pockets and she can see you're upset. You hear your name whispered, lulling you from the interrogation room and into reality. You can tell she's frightened of your current state so you soften your features and offer her a small smile of reassurance. Her eyes pour into yours. Her gaze is exhausting to hold but impossible to look away from. She smiles in approval and continues.

This time you try a different approach. Instead of beating the words for unspoken messages, you let them wash over you. Instead of questioning everything, you let her voice carry you to her own realms of fantasy. You let them envelop you in a blanket of silk. And right when you think you understand, she surprises you.

"And that's why I can't mix leeks with chocolate!" She exclaims happily, clasping her hands together as if she found something wonderful. You raise your eyebrows in mild surprise. It was expected of her, you're only glad she's recognizing what's edible.

She carried on, wearing a smile and laughing her laugh. But you cease to listen. Her voice drones out. The words are pushed from your head and leak out your ears. You don't hear her, you can only see her. You are entranced. What kind of spell did this girl—woman hold over you? At first it was her words which pulled you under, now it's —Hell, you don't even know what it is and you don't care. You understand enough.

"Ishida-kun," she murmured. You notice her flushed cheeks, "why are you staring at me?"

You look away quickly, hiding the hot blush. "S-sorry, Inoue-san," you mumble trying to conceal your embarrassment.

She giggles, "Ishida-kun?"

You look up too quickly, and she notices. You blush again.

She laughs slightly, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?" You open your mouth to say something but she beats you to it, "If love is to fall?"

You stand there looking at her, dumbfounded. She sees the shock on your face; you see it reflected in her own eyes. You push your glasses up the ridge of your nose. You stammer, you blush and pause too often, all while useless words spill from your mouth.

You don't know what you said. All you do know is that it was something scientific. Something about how everything falls, because of the downward force of gravity. Something about how no one can fly, and no one ever will.

You notice her struggling to understand what you said, and you know she's disappointed in your reply. She takes your answer into consideration and smiles up at you. You're in awe of how forgiving she is, and smile back in relief.

"But just _imagine_!" she started again, "If we could all fly like birds!" She flaps her arms around her and you laugh anxiously, throwing glances this way and that.

"Just imagine if there was no gravity!" She sighs, "We could all fly away…"

You look at her awkwardly. No gravity? It wasn't possible. Gravity centers this _universe, _you can't 'imagine' it was just… gone.

You say nothing and silence fills the air, a silence stretched so thin you can hear its monotonous hum. She's looking elsewhere, her eyes intent on something you can't see. You scratch your head, wishing to speak to her. Dusk was settling now and it will soon be time for you to go.

"Maybe it is possible to, ah,_ fly_ in love," you say, doubting if you meant it.

She looks up at you, her eyes filled with hope, "You really think so?"

You fiddle with the rim of your glasses and nod. In a fluid motion, she takes hold of your hand and squeezes it in her own thanks. All you can do is nod again at her spreading smile.

Then again, maybe it is possible.


End file.
